A social network system maintains profile information associated with users of the social network system. Profile information may include a user's name, and phone number or email address, for example. When a user initially opens an account, the social network system prompts the user to provide profile information such as a user name and email address, phone number, location, employer, title, etc. The social network system may enable the user, also referred to as the profile owner, to share the profile information with other users of the social network system. For example, the social network system may display the profile information to other users of the social network system when the other users navigate to the profile owner's profile page.